Time after time
by daydreambeliever-mk
Summary: Blaine Anderson was living a happy and content life working for his father's law firm in New York and living with his best friend Finn Hudson. Everything was perfect till the day Finn's stepbrother or "baby brother", as Finn liked to call him, moved in with them. This blue eyed boy turns his life upside down in the best way possible.
1. chapter 1

Blaine loved his life. He was fresh out of Harvard Law School and moved to New York three months back to join his dad's law firm, Anderson and Cole. He was currently dating wonderful men but currently has no plans of settling down with anyone. He was living in Manhattan with his roommate and one of his oldest friends Finn Hudson. Finn and Blaine grew up together since they were in pre school. He is currently teaching music in a high school here in New York. They've constantly been there for each other Through good times and bad. He still remembers Carol baking a cake for him when he came out and practically being a second mother to him. He was the happiest person alive the day she married one Burt Hummel because he wanted nothing but happiness for his second family.

Since Blaine's parents divorced his dad has been a little distant and then he moved to New York from Ohio to start his own law firm which is one of the best in New York currently. The day he graduated from Harvard was the first time he was really proud of Blaine since h came out to his parents especially when he announced he wanted to work with him. There were times he hated that man and cried for him to be a little more involved in his life and gave up too many times but every time Blaine does something right in office since he joined, his dad's proud smile still makes him feel accepted like he never did and happy. He knows he is probably too forgiving then he should be.

So here he was living a happy life with his best friend. Everything was going great and smooth until that dreadful September day when he enters his apartment to find a boy with skin like porcelain and fiery blue eyes bending down giving Blaine an impeccable view of his ass, to pick up a box. He turned as soon as he heard Blaine entering and smiled a smile which could light up anybody's world. He knew this boy. He met him when the boy was an insecure fourteen year old and now here he was sexy as ever in the middle of his apartment.

He came out of his stupor when he saw Finn coming out of his bedroom saying "hey! You remember my baby brother Kurt, right? He will be living with us for a while until his living situation is sorted."

Blaine looked at him dumbly trying to form some words but unable to do so. Finn mistook that for his hesitation.

"Don't worry dude. He is the cleanest guy I know and an amazing cook" winking "you won't even know he's here." He clarified.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that and smiled again and said "hi Blaine! Sorry for the short notice but there has been some problem with my potential roommate and I'll have to wait to move in with her. I promise it won't be a bother and the cooking thing is true." He said trying to lighten the mood.

But here was only one thing going on in Blaine's mind right now. _Well fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ok so I've been contemplating about writing a fanfic since last six months. And I had few ideas roaming around my head for a while and finally I decided to publish this and see if people genuinely like this. I've a basic outline and structure for this story but I am willing to change those if you guys have any suggestions. This an AU if you guys haven't already guessed but their will be some compliance with the original plot. Also, please forgive for any mistakes because I am a rookie and I am actually not American. Whatever I know about America is through TV shows and movies. I love reading in general so all the writing is from that. I am studying economics so literature is not something I've studied to write professionally. But I wanted to write this fanfic anyway because I've always been a fan of Klaine and their chemistry is amazing. So this fic is all about the romance. Anyway, instead of rambling I'll just say thanks for liking it and let me know about the mistakes I make.

Finn was right, Blaine thought. Kurt was very easy to live with. Under normal circumstances there wouldn't have been a problem but the circumstances were far from normal. He was attracted to his best friends brother in a major way. His looks were no longer a problem for him, pretty much twenty four hours after he moved in. In the morning Kurt left coffee for them, sang songs in the shower which he could always hear since it coincided with his breakfast time and holy shit if it wasn't the best thing he ever heard. He was pretty sure Kurt sounded like an angel. On top of that when he came back from office late at night the next day Kurt was there in the couch reading a book so intently with a dreamy look on his face. All Blaine wanted to do was just look at his angelic face forever at that moment. When Kurt looked at him he smiled and said "Hey! You're home. I made spaghetti with meatballs for dinner as a thank you for letting me stay here. Finn told me it's your favourite."

At that moment he realized it would be so easy to fall for this guy. Seriously, how can this guy be for real. He was so perfect.

This time Blaine realized instead of staring at him creepily like he did last night he should talk to him.

" Yeah thanks. But you didn't have to do that."

"Its no problem, really" Kurt said smiling. " You should eat. You must be hungry and tired."

He went to the kitchen and set his plate. He took the first bite and he literally moaned and blushed when he realized what he just did.

"So you liked it." Kurt teased putting his book down " You know you can sit with me." Kurt said when he saw him standing in the kitchen with his plate clearly contemplating something.

Blaine quietly did that. Although he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. How can he fall for his best friends baby brother. Isn't that against some bro code? Blaine knew Kurt struggled a lot with his sexuality. Finn once told him how their parents just found out about the bullying in the public school he went to. Kurt was the baby of the house. Everyone fussed over him and were really protective because of the aforementioned bullying. Blaine met him only twice before. First time when Carol and Burt got married and second when he spent Christmas with the hudmels when his mom went to a cruise with her then boyfriend, abandoning him for the holidays. At that point he was just some kid but he wasn't a kid anymore and Blaine was having a hard time dealing with the fact.

He went over to the couch and sat opposite Kurt.

"So you''ll start going to NYADA this year. That's quite amazing. Not that I am surprised, I mean I heard you singing this morning and you sounded like an angel and .." Blaine just realized what he called him and he wanted to facepalm so bad. He was better off not speaking to him because apparently he had no filter while talking to Kurt.

Pull yourself together Blaine Devon Anderson. He is just a kid starting college. You are a lawyer and his step brothers best friend.

" Well thank you Blaine. Some people praised me for my voice since I've come here but that's the best thing some one called me." He sounded genuinely happy at the complement. And that made Blaine so good. He wanted him to smile like that forever. Forever? What am I even talking about? This is no Disney movie where I'll start singing about how beautiful and enchanting he is at this point. I have to get my shit together because it has only been twenty four hours since he Moved in and I am thinking about forever.

"Well, you do and no wonder you're going to one of the most prestigious colleges for musical theatre."

"thanks Blaine." Kurt said. "So Finn has gone out with some buddy of his from work so it's just you and me."

"Oh! I hope I am not keeping you from anything important?"

"No. Not really. I was bored so I was just reading this book. It's a great book but I would rather catch up with you. So what's new with you? Last time we met you were in law school acing all your classes."

"Nothing really. Graduated from school this year and joined my father's firm. That's it. My life is currently revolving around my work only. What about you?" he asked taking a bite of his dinner.

"everything is new for me. I always dreamed of New York and Broadway. The only difference was in my dreams I met Finn once a week instead of living with him."

"Well at least you're here and trust me that makes a difference because I remember coming here from Ohio and I was awestruck. NEW York is really something. I wish you could have the full experience."

"Yeah. Me too. I found this perfect apartment in Bushwick. The rent was cheap and neighbourhood was a little shady but my roommate was a legit Broadway star. She starred in the revival of Funny Girl and was a junior at NYADA. But she left all that to pursue a career in Television and moved to L.A. . She texted me a week before I was supposed to move out. So here I am, crashing at your couch."

"Well I am glad. You're more than welcome especially if you keep making spaghetti like this." Kurt laughed at that and shook his head.

They teased and talked to each other till two in the morning. They talked about Vogue and Broadway and literally everything under the sky. Blaine realized Kurt was the easiest person to talk to and loved the way he spoke about thing he was passionate about, he had so much life in his eyes. It was so refreshing. But he realized he had to go to office tomorrow and talk to his first potential client. This was important to him. So they said their goodbyes and Blaine went to his room, changed into his pyjamas and fell on the bed with the biggest grin plastered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: thanks for the favourites and follow guys. i highly appericiate it. also please let me know if i make any mistakes and also suggestions are welcomed. Enjoy!

"Hey B! Here." Wes called for him from the table of the restaurant they were meeting for lunch. Other than Finn, Wes was the only person he trusted with his life. They met when Blaine moved to Dalton because of the bullying and were together in the accapella group Warblers.

It's been a week since Kurt moved in and Blaine really needed to sort his feelings out and needed someone to tell him how stupid he is being by liking a kid who is probably 7 years younger than him and is his best friends brother. He didn't want to lose his best friend over this and moreover he didn't want the kid to feel uncomfortable around him.

"So what is this emergency? It sounded really serious on the phone. Did Brooks Brother stop making bowties or did Katy Perry stop making music?" Wes mused.

"Don't joke about these things. Ok if you want to get right into it then we will. So the problem is I am attracted to Finn's brother who is staying with us for a while."

Wes laughed. Blaine looked at him like he was crazy while waiting for him to reply.

"You know what we do in situations like these, don't you? You ask that person out on a date. You don't call your friend who was probably busy writing his thesis."

"IF only it was that easy." Blaine said. "Kurt is so young. He just started college and isn't it against some bro code? I don't want to mess up my friendship with Finn."

" Ok first of all love knows no age. You always said that. And even if he is Finn's brother it shouldn't matter because you're not the kind to hump and dump. I know you B. You like romance and candlelight dinners and over the years I've seen you give your everything to a relationship. Kurt would be lucky to have you. Hell, if I had a gay younger brother I would've set you guys up without any doubts and concerns."

"So talking to you was a bad idea. I wanted someone to talk me out of this instead of encouraging me to pursue this." Blaine said clearly frustrated.

"Suit yourself." After that they resumed lunch. Without mentioning Kurt.

It's been a week since he Moved in and situation definitely did not improve for him. It was just something about him that made Blaine want more with him. When he saw him making coffee in the morning, he wanted to wrap his arms from behind and kiss his neck. When he came out of shower all red in just his bathrobe, he wanted to drag him to his room and do unmentionable things to him. And whenever he talked, Blaine wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He dreamed about kissing him so much that he realized it's getting pathetic slowly. This wasn't supposed to happen to a twenty five year old. He was supposed to be over this phase.

He walked to his apartment and as soon as he entered he could smell this amazing aroma coming from the kitchen. When he looked, he saw Kurt baking cookies.

"hey! You're back. Finn is out on a date. I am baking chocolate chip cookies. I hope you like them."

" Yeah I love them. You know I think you staying here is not great for my body. I will have to start working out soon if you cook these treats for us as much as you do."

"Don't worry Blaine your body is fine. Great even." He said the last part with a wink and turned around focusing on his cookies. Blaine blushed. Thank God Kurt turned around he didn't want Kurt to see him blushing like a teenager.

"So what are your plans for weekend?" Blaine tried to change the topic.

"Nothing really. I was supposed to go to this club with my friend from Lima tonight. But her girlfriend needed her so she couldn't come. I was really looking forward to it because in Lima you only have scandals and I've heard it's not the best place to be."

" Well you heard right. I remember going to that place when I was in Dalton with one of my friends and everyone there had such leery and predatory gaze. I mean that was for us imagine what would've happened if you went there. The place would have exploded." Blaine said as a matter of factly without realizing what he just implied.

Kurt looked at him for a few seconds with an amused expression and then said " Why, Mr. Anderson. Are you implying that I am hot?"

Blaine turned another shade of crimson at that and before he can form coherent sentences, Kurt continued "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're pretty good looking too. Also, I had the biggest crush on you when I was in school and you came over."

Blaine didn't have to know that because this makes things even weirder. How can he react to knowing that Kurt liked him when he was a kid.

" Oh! I didn't know and thank you I am truly flattered." He didn't know what else to say.

"You're welcome. So you want cookies? The first batch is ready." Kurt said taking out the cookies from the oven.

"Yeah." Blaine took a bite of them and after that he wanted to propose Kurt then and there but he had to refrain.

"Kurt these are the most amazing chocolate chip cookies I ever had."

"thanks! I am glad you liked them it was my mom's recipe. I've all the recipes of her famous dishes in a book so I make one when I miss her."

Blaine instantly felt bad for him and just wanted to go there and hug him and kiss all the pain away. Instead he carried two glasses of milk with the cookies to living room and asked Kurt to talk to him about her.

" You know normally I am fine it's just that I've never had people I can really talk to about and I always wondered what it would've been like if she was here with me. I could've told her about my first week of classes and how Cassandra July who literally hates everyone in our dance class liked me and about the British guy who flirted with me." He paused.

"I know there are many people who love me but I just sometimes wish I had someone who can understand me and my interest better. Someone I can talk to about all this. I knew she would've been that kind of person." He continued.

Blaine wished to be that person for him. He really wanted to be. He wanted to know about everything. Except the British guy. He could live without that information. Seriously what is it with people and guys with accents.

"Hey! You know right that she's up there looking at you and smiling because she is super proud of you? Finn told me how difficult high school was for you and you didn't let that get to you and here you are in one of the best cities in the world. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be there for you."

"thanks Blaine. It really means a lot." He said with the sad smile.

"Sooo you had a crush on me, huh?" Blaine asked, lightly teasing to lighten the mood.

"of course you want to talk about that." Kurt said rolling his eyes at him.

That night Blaine took him to his favourite cafe and they walked home. They were together the whole evening but somehow that was still not enough for Blaine. He wanted nothing more than to take Kurt to his own bed and cuddle.

After they entered the apartment and before going to bed Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and turned him around then hugged him really tightly. Blaine hugged him back. He could smell mild scent of vanilla and wanted to drown in it.

"Thank you so much B. This is exactly what I needed today." He whispered quietly in his ears.

There was only one way Blaine could've described that moment. There you are! I've been looking for you forever.


End file.
